


Burden

by hwangjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Exhaustion, Fainting, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangjins/pseuds/hwangjins
Summary: Time passed as his shoes squeaked on the wooden floor and the mirrors fogged up with his hard work. Hyunjin panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he slid down the wall. He felt lightheaded and swung his arm around to find the water bottle he had brought at the start of practice. He brought it up to his mouth but when he went to take a generous sip, he noticed it was empty. His arms and legs were practically numb, so when the clutches of sleep twisted around him, he welcomed them with open arms.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first post, my writing is rusty but I hope you enjoy this! Hyunjin is my bias and there aren't many Hyunjin centric fanfics so I really hope you like it!!

Hyunjin laughed as he chased Jeongin around the practice room. They had decided to take a small break after practicing choreo for a few hours. He giggled when he finally caught Jeongin and hugged him pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.

“Ahh Hyung! Let go! You’re so sweaty” whined Jeongin.

“Noooo I want cuddles!” Hyunjin pouted, his voice muffled.

Jisung had been sitting against one of the foggy mirrors but suddenly stood up and spoke, “Don’t you think we should get back to work, we won’t debut if we just fool around.” 

He looked towards Hyunjin in warning. Hyunjin frowned at that, he knew that Minho and Felix being eliminated had put everyone on edge but he still believed that they should have fun once in a while. 

Hyunjin missed Minho and Felix but they had visited often and were even staying with them for a week. He wasn’t sure how Chan had managed to convince JYP to let them stay with them in the dorms but he was grateful nonetheless. Chan’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Come on guys, let's go back home. We’ve practiced a lot today, it’s time for food and rest.”

Jisung slowly began packing up his belongings and waited until it was just him and Hyunjin in the room. Hyunjin walked towards the door but Jisung was quick to block his path. Hyunjin sighed, he was much too tired to pick a fight today, he didn’t even hate Jisung. He greatly admired the other boy but Jisung had immediately disliked him and would ignore all the attempts at friendship that Hyunjin made. Hyunjin spoke quietly, “What do you want Jisung?”

“Why are you so happy?” Jisung questioned.

“Huh? What do you mean?” asked Hyunjin, he was quite confused as to why Jisung was asking him this.

“I mean that Minho Hyung and Felix got eliminated and you’re still so happy, is it because now you don’t have to work hard? You’ve gotten the main and lead dancer positions handed to you. Don’t you see the rest of us working hard while all you do is stand and look like a plastic doll? You have no talent and no skill, it should have been you that was eliminated, not Minho Hyung and Felix. I don’t know what Chan Hyung even saw in you in the first place.” 

When Jisung finished his face was flushed red and his hands were clenched so tightly that the white of his knuckles were clearly visible. But Hyunjin was trembling as silent tears cascaded their way down his cheeks and onto the wooden floor. His shoulders shook as Jisung scoffed and left the room but he didn’t let the first sob escape him until he heard the door click behind Jisung’s back.

Hyunjin sank down and curled into the fetal position as he wept. Did Jisung really think of him like that? Did he hate him so much he wanted him to be the one eliminated? The more he thought about it, the more he began believing what Jisung had told him. Maybe he was annoying and a burden on the group. He inhaled and exhaled shakily. No, he was no longer going to burden the group with his childishness, he was no longer going to annoy Jisung or Jeongin or any of the other group members.

He got up and once again started the music. Time passed as his shoes squeaked on the wooden floor and the mirrors fogged up with his hard work. Hyunjin panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he slid down the wall. He felt lightheaded and swung his arm around to find the water bottle he had brought at the start of practice. He brought it up to his mouth but when he went to take a generous sip, he noticed it was empty. His arms and legs were practically numb, so when the clutches of sleep twisted around him, he welcomed them with open arms.

Minho led the others towards the practice room, he had been wondering where Hyunjin was as he had never returned home but Jisung assured him he was fine so he didn’t think much of it. During the time he and Felix had been visiting Hyunjin had been extremely quiet and he wondered if something had happened. He couldn’t wait to share the news with his Hyunjinnie, JYP had allowed him and Felix had been allowed to rejoin the group. He knew Hyunjin would also be ecstatic from the news.

“Come on boys, we’ve got to get this choreo perfect in the next few days or PD-nim will have our butts on a stake” he spoke as he put his hand on the door knob.

“That’s horrifying imagery” said Changbin while grimacing.

The door swung open and Felix gasped as everyone saw the inside of the training room. Hyunjin was slumped over, practically drenched in sweat and almost motionless. The rise and fall of his chest was so small that it seemed as if he was no longer breathing. Seungmin and Changbin rushed forward and pulled up Hyunjin’s limp body to sit somewhat against the wall. Chan doused his towel with water and began to wipe the sweat off his face. Minho and Jeongin lightly slapped Hyunjin to try and get him to regain consciousness, throughout all of this Jisung was frozen at the door. 

He knew his words were aimed to hurt Hyunjin, to cut him into tiny ribbons that would float away at even the slightest breeze, but he didn’t think Hyunjin would take him seriously. He watched Hyunjin’s eyes open slowly as he squinted from the light. 

“Hyunie! Hyunie, are you okay? What happened to you?” questioned Minho as he hugged Hyunjin close to him.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” sobbed Hyunjin, they were heartwrenching cries, the ones that could rip a heart to pieces. 

Hyunjin shuddered as he struggled to breathe through the tears. He attempted to shake himself out of Minho’s grip but Minho only held him tighter. That seemed to drain the fight out of Hyunjin as his body fell limp and the only sound in the room was his shaky breaths as he struggled to bring the air back into his lungs.

Evidently this was also the time at which Chan’s worry had become too much for him to handle as he spoke up, “Hyunjinnie can you please tell us what happened?”

Hyunjin meekly shook his head, “Don’t wanna bother Hyungie, know m’too much of a burden, know you don’t want me. Only thing that saved me was my looks and you don’t like that either. M’sorry I should’ve been kicked out Lixie and Min Hyungie deserved it more than me,” a few more stray tears slid their way down his cheeks “didn’t wanna be a problem but I am, m’sorry I’ll work harder.”

“Oh no darling you could never be a problem and Minho Hyung and I are back in the group, we’ll be here for you and so will everyone else.” said Felix as he cradled Hyunjin’s face in his small hands. 

Hyunjin looked up with red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. He offered a real smile. “I guess you won’t be needing me anymore huh? I know I was only here because you needed a dancer but I’m not very good at dancing like Felixie and Min Hyung and Binnie Hyung, Channie Hyung, and Jisung are much better at rapping, I can’t sing either and you’ve already got Jeonginnie and Seungminnie. It’s okay, I’ll pack up quickly and quietly and you won’t need to deal with me for much longer.” He bowed his head as he spoke and refused to look anyone in the eyes.

Jeongin rushed forward to him and hugged him tightly. “No Hyungie, you’re not a burden, you’re a great rapper, dancer, singer, and you’re our Hyunjinnie Hyung we don’t want you to leave, I don’t want you to leave, please don’t leave me.”

Hyunjin looked up and locked eyes with Jisung. Jisung stared at him with an expressionless face. Minho looked up as well to see what Hyunjin had been looking at and noticed Jisung who had stood by the doorway this entire time.

“Aren’t you going to come here Jisung? I know you and Hyunjin don’t get along but you can at least be nice,” Minho spoke as he carded his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “Come here.”

“No, I was the one who told him he’s a burden, I was the one who told him he didn’t deserve to be here, and I was the one who told him that he should’ve been eliminated instead of you but unlike you, he shouldn’t have been allowed back,” Jisung’s face was covered in blotches of red as he spoke “but now I know I was wrong, you work so hard Hyunjin. I’m so sorry for saying all of that, I just didn’t know how to feel after Minho Hyung and Felix got eliminated and I took it out on you.” 

He slowly walked over to Hyunjin and held out his hand to touch him on his cheek. Hyunjin flinched slightly which made Jisung’s heart break even further. However he kept his hand moving slowly towards Hyunjin’s face. When he finally made contact with the clammy skin he sighed and Hyunjin leaned into his touch.

“What you did was really mean Jisung and it made me feel like I’m nothing and I can’t forgive you entirely yet but I can work myself up to it,” Hyunjin looked around the room taking in everyone’s soft smiles. “I really want to be your friend Jisung, I never hated you but you hated me as soon as I stepped into the room, why?”

Jisung flushed, “I was jealous, I thought you were gonna take everyone’s attention away from me.” He whispered the sentence but everyone heard it.

Seungmin frowned, “that doesn’t mean you should hurt Hyunjinnie Hyung and make him feel worthless.”

Hyunjin smiled “thanks for defending me Seungminnie but let’s move on, it’s not ok but it will get better.”

Felix came closer and kissed Hyunjin’s cheek, “Yeah! Now let’s give our Hyunjinne lots of love and affection to show him how much we love him!” He began peppering Hyunjin’s cheeks with small kisses.

Minho and Seungmin joined in making Hyunjin’s face flush red and Jeongin shyly pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s shoulder along with a small “I love you Hyungie.”

Hyunjin pouted up at Minho and he could no longer control himself as he leaned down to peck Hyunjin’s soft lips. Hyunjin's breath hitched but he melted into it. 

“Me too, me too!” yelled Changbin from where he had been watching and soon everyone was taking turns kissing Hyunjin’s soft lips and whispering praises, even Jisung who had shyly asked and was answered by Hyunjin tilting his head upwards and pursing his lips playfully.

Hyunjin felt happier than he had in a while and he knew that even with ups and downs, he always had his family, his stray kids.

Stray Kids everywhere all around the world, you make Stray Kids Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment, kudos and give my twitter a follow (but only if you'd like!! Everything is appreciated!!) its @SugaHyunie


End file.
